


Nothing Else Matters

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The request was Harry/Ron, the song prompt wasNothing Else Mattersby Metallica, and the rating was any.





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Gift for[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=netbyrd)[ **netbyrd**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/netbyrd/)**  


* * *

**Nothing Else Matters – Metallica**   
_So close, no matter how far_  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters 

_Never opened myself this way_  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters 

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters_  
  
~~~  
  
He's back at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He loathes this house. Loathes the sinister stench of evil and abuse and black magic that lingers from the past. Loathes the dreary grime that covers everything and the specks of dust that constantly float in the air.  
  
It was Hermione who convinced him that this was the best place for them to stay while they research Horcruxes. So, he came here with her and Ron, spending the majority of their time in the drawing room surrounded by books.  
  
Hermione goes back to her parents almost every night. She doesn't want them to worry or to know that she won't be returning to Hogwarts for what would have been her seventh and final year.  
  
When she does stay the night, they sleep in the same bedroom filled with three beds against three walls, creating a fortress around the room.  
  
The nights she isn't there, two beds remain empty. The third occupied by two young men, shy lovers who spend the day fighting their confusing desires, but at night succumb to their needs as their defenses crumble underneath the other's hesitant, tender touches.  
  
The first time Ron touched him in a way that felt _different_ , there was no monster in his chest. There was only a warmth, comforting and tingling, spreading from his heart through his body to the tips of his fingers and toes. They didn't speak about it, but Harry knew that Ron felt it too. The aura of magic crackling off Ron was enough confirmation.  
  
It doesn't surprise him that it's here when it happens again. It's been so long, well over a year since he experienced it, that he had forgotten the pain. Not just the physical pain, but also the emotional pain. Older and better at putting things into words, he can now describe it as if the pain is trying to rip everything that is good from his soul – trying to eat away at the part of him that allows him to _love_.  
  
Sliding off the sofa, he falls to the floor on all fours, clutching his forehead with trembling hands.  
  
Ron is at his side right away, on his knees next to Harry, a comforting hand squeezing his shoulder.  
  
"Is it your scar?" Ron asks in a whisper, glancing over at Hermione her head resting on a pile of books, sleeping.  
  
"Yeah," Harry mumbles.  
  
"Fuck," Ron responds simply because there is no need to say what they already know.  
  
Harry sits back on his haunches and stares at Ron, needing to find a focal point.  
  
Ron looks back, unblinking, holding Harry's gaze. It's there, in those loving eyes, with a gentle freckled hand cupping his jaw, that Harry loses himself until nothing else matters. Not Voldemort. Not even Hermione who is now awake and looking curiously at her two best friends.  
  
Nothing matters, except for Ron and the strength that only Ron can give him to hold on to the part of him that _loves_.  
  
  
 ** _Fin_**


End file.
